digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Garbagemon
'' }} Garbagemon is a Mutant Digimon. It was once a on a desktop computer, but gained life and Digivolved into a Digimon. Unlike Sukamon, which mutated from the discarded data scum, this Digimon is the trash can itself. Until now garbage Digimon were said to be the absolute weakest, but with the arrival of Garbagemon that conventional wisdom will probably be reversed. Also, its trash can can act like a , so that anything that is sucked into the trash can disappears from the Digital World without a trace. It wields a bazooka constructed from empty cans fastened together. Attacks *'Junk Chunker'This attack retains its original name of "Poop Bazooka" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk. (Poop Bazooka): Fires poop from its bazooka. *'Dirty Saucer': Attacks by throwing the lid from a trash bin. Design Etymologies ;Gerbemon (ガーベモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(En:) . ;Garbagemon Name used in Digimon Adventure and other American English media. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure As Cherrymon dealt with Matt and Gabumon near a lake, Puppetmon attacked the others with 3 Garbagemon which were attacked by Greymon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon and Ikkakumon but they survived. Togemon Digivolved to Lillymon and destroyed the 1st one, Greymon Digivolved to MetalGreymon to destroy the 2nd one, the 3rd one faked a surrender and started to suck everything into his can, including Kari and Gatomon who started to fly toward him. That Garbagemon was destroyed by MetalGarurumon and Kari and Gatomon were saved. However, Matt and MetalGarurumon challenged Tai and Agumon to a fight. Digimon Frontier Two Garbagemon, one in its can and one without it, are in the Fortuneteller Village. Digimon Fusion Digimon World 2 Garbagemon digivolves from Guardromon and Raremon. Digimon World 3 Garbagemon can be found on Amaterasu's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory's Sewers. In the PAL version of the game, Garbagemon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. it is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 22/20. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Garbagemon digivolves from Sukamon. Garbagemon can also be found at the Junk Factory. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Garbagemon is #264, and is an Ultimate-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 224 HP, 226 MP, 116 Attack, 122 Defense, 96 Spirit, 108 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the DarkBreath4, Protect 4, and Sniper 3 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. Garbagemon digivolves from Sukamon. In order to digivolve to Garbagemon, your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 5000 Machine experience and 170 attack. Garbagemon can also DNA digivolve from any two of Roachmon, PlatinaSukamon, and Numemon, if the base Digimon is at least level 30, with 4000 Machine experience, and 195 attack. Garbagemon can DNA digivolve to Ebemon with Meteormon or MetalMamemon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Garbagemon DigiFuses to AncientWisemon with Wisemon, Shurimon, and SuperStarmon. Digimon World Championship Garbagemon digivolves from Sukamon, Numemon, and Raremon, and can digivolve to MetalEtemon. Digimon Battle Garbagemon is an enemy Digimon found in the Wind Valley North at level 66 and 68. It has stats of 3 STR, 3 DEX, 3 CON, 1 INT. Digimon Soul Chaser Garbagemon digivolves from Sukamon. Notes and References